Tales
by Celena Winter
Summary: When history repeats itself, will you be able to change fate and make your own life or will destiny make you relive the lives of those of past?
1. Past Love

**Tales**

_The angel leaned forward, his reflection shining clearly on the silvery stream, his smile wavering slightly as a golden tear escaped from the corner of his eye, rolling the length of his ivory skin to the edge of his chin, then it dropped on the clear liquid with a small 'plop' disrupting the calm surface, making small ripples, distorting the image of the young angel before going back to it's original state._

"_Why… why can I not choose who I love, what I want? Is it not bad enough that the fate of our land is upon my shoulders, why must I wed someone I do not love?" His usual bright soft voice cracked a little as more tears threatened to spill. With a small 'oh' Fionn dropped on his knees and the flood of tears spilled through, his body shook with each passing sob, the warmth that he naturally radiated was slowly diminishing as his heart continued to cry in hopelessness and confusion. He wrapped his arms around himself, the world disappearing from his mind too quickly to comprehend. Darkness soon descended as Fionn continued to weep, his cries silent, his tears dried out, but still he wept, the emptiness that clutched at his heart only growing stronger as the angel grew all the more afraid._

"_Such beauty should not be so sad," The voice was cold yet soft, low yet loud enough to obtain the attention that it required. Clear blue eyes snapped up, their brilliant colour seemed deem, but somehow Malamis didn't think it was because of the surrounding darkness as he took in the puffy redness that outlined the perfect eyes. "Tell me angel, what bothers such a beauty as you? Surely the world seems a lot colder since you have cried so much and hurt so deeply." A smile, well it was more of a smirk, but he was a demon, so give him some credit, he is not supposed to show affection._

_Fionn looked into the deep blue eyes that so carefully captivated him, he opened his lips to answer the enquiry but found his voice didn't quiet work, he bit down on his lip as his eyes turned to look at the darker man in confusion, he tilted his head as though expecting the other to read his mind but then realised… he had actually forgotten why he was so sad only moments ago. He giggled._

_Malamis blinked as he looked at the angel, he had giggled, only moments earlier he had been crying so heartedly, looking so devastated and with a giggle, just a giggle, he seemed to spring to life. The bright young man tilted his head in somewhat confusion and Malamis couldn't help but laugh as the fair youth searched his eyes. "Are you going to answer my question, angel, or should I guess?"_

"_I… er, what was your question?" A rosy colour rose to his pale cheeks as he lowered his lashes in embarrassment. "I forgot."_

"_Oh, well that just makes two of us, but I do have to wonder why you lost mind like that, if I'm not mistaken, angels are perfect in every way." It was a husky whisper against his ear but Fionn melted into it and he found himself involuntarily drawing towards it as Malamis moved back taking his whisper soft breath, warmth and scent with him._

_Fionn let out a breathless gasp as he blinked a couple of times, trying to orientate himself, he flicked his tongue over his lips slightly to moist them as he tried to think of something to say, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he once again came up empty._

"_Don't tell me you lost your sense of speech as well. Ok, how about I tell you why I forgot myself, and then you tell me." Malamis offered his hand, Fionn looked at it with interest before realising that he was being offered help to stand up. Smiling he nodded as he took the hand in his own and pulled slightly at it as it lifted him to his feet. Once the two were standing up straight, Malamis found it pleasantly interesting that the angel was some three inches shorter than he was and his body was somewhat slender although he would not doubt that the angel was strong. He moved close, tilting his head down and turning his face so that his lips almost caressed the pointed ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the angel was slightly shocked from the action, his eyes had widened a little and a sharp gasp had left his pink lips but apart from that, he made no other objections._

"_The simple reason that I forgot myself was your eyes, I fell in love with your eyes… and then the whole of you so don't fret, your eyes don't get all the attention." Another sharp gasp but this time Fionn took a step back, albeit a small step._

"_But, but you're a boy, I… couldn't do that… I-" He took his tender lip between his teeth and gnawed into it slowly, his eyes began to water as he remembered why he had been upset, "it's not fair… why can't I have what I want." It was a breathless whisper but Malamis caught it but he chose to comment on it later._

"_Didn't you know that demons are genderless? Therefore, it does not matter. Come on don't be sad." He lifted the trembling chin with his fore and middle fingers as his left hand, traced its thumb across the ivory skin and wiped away the crystallised tear._

"_You… you're a demon?" Fionn looked up, a frown coming across his face._

_Malamis had a mind to pull back but instead he mentally shook his head and stood his ground, his feelings were not important at this moment, instead a smile rose to his lips, his eyes giving no emotions away. "Yes, I am and you're an angel so you're genderless too." He laughed slightly, scowling himself for making stupid jokes at a time like this, especially when he knew that the angel was upset._

"_But you don't look like a demon." Fionn stated gently._

"_Eh?" Malamis tilted his head, 'well that wasn't what I expected. I was so ready for him to pull back' "What do you mean?"_

"_Demons look dark and cold; you for one have blonde locks like a human, not even like an angel's platinum blonde or snowy blonde. You have magic in you?" Fionn took the long strands of dirty blonde into his nimble fingers and played with it as he spoke._

_Malamis laughed as he watched the smaller man, "oh, yes, I have magic and yes I am a demon, I guess you can say I'm the black sheep of the family. According to history one of my ancestors was married to a human, and I am the first demon to have obtained his gene… oh and some of his charm." Malamis laughed as he watched Fionn's curious looks. "Of course I inherit all the great powers from my entire demon family."_

"_And perhaps his great looks too, or did you inherit some of the looks from your great, great grandmother?" Fionn giggles as Malamis laughed out._

"_Actually, no I obtain the good looks from neither and it wasn't my great, great grandmother that married the human… it was my great, great, great, great grandfather." Malamis smiled as Fionn laughed._

"_Oh, so same gender sex is something that you definitely inherited." Fionn bit back his eyes lowering. Regret flooding every movement he made as he pulled away from Malamis._

"_What's the matter, do you remember why you where sad?" Malamis moved closer but Fionn turned and began to walk away, his eyes avoiding Malamis all together._

_They were quiet for sometime before Fionn finally looked away from the river, he stopped walking and focused his eyes on Malamis. "I am to be wedded in a month's time," His voice was somewhat broken. "I don't know what to do, I don't… I do not want to enter a loveless marriage." He lifted his eyes to the sky as he took a shaky breath, trying to keep his voice steady and his tears from surfacing. "I know that you don't know me, and I know that this is too much to ask, but please be with me for this month, if I must enter a loveless marriage with a complete stranger, can I at least be happy long enough to be able to be content until my fiancée has her first child and then I can be happy, even if I don't have a espouse to love I will have a child. I'm not asking you to be my lover, just be there please." A lone tear slipped out but Fionn was oblivious to this as he looked at Malamis, waiting for an answer._

"_My angel, I will be there for you even after your wedding, do not worry my love, you will not be alone. I promise." Malamis took the smaller man into his arms kissing his forehead as he promised his companionship._

"_Master Fionn! Your father calls for you." A young girl shouted from the hill that blocked the castle from view, her hands waved as she tried to gain the attention she needed._

"_I must go… will you meet me here tomorrow, please." Fionn pulled away, lifting his robes up so that he could run better, his eyes were still on Malamis as he waited for the answer that he wanted._

"_Of course… I will wait all day, my angel." Malamis bowed his head as his hand made a flourishing gesture in the air before dropping by his side, his eyes never leaving Fionn's._

_Fionn smiled before turning and running a little faster only to stop abruptly and turning back to face Malamis. "What is your name? I do not doubt you know mine now." He waved to indicate the girl that continued to call on him._

"_Malamis, your highness, my name is Malamis." He hadn't opened his mouth but his voice burst clear into Fionn's head as he winked and waved him away, Fionn smiled before laughing and turning once again and complying with both Malamis and the servant girl's requests to go to his father._

_0000_

_Throughout the entire month the two became inseparable, Fionn and Malamis spend most of their time together by the riverside, doing nothing, playing, or just talking, but as the month drew to a close, Fionn drew closer to himself, he still spend as much time as he could with Malamis but he fell faster and faster into a quiet depression with each passing day._

_On the second to last day prior to Fionn's wedding, the two arranged to meet earlier than they originally did. Fionn had irritated his father to let him have the last two days of his freedom all to himself, he wanted nothing to do but what he pleased, and what he pleased to do the most was spend his time with Malamis._

_Malamis sat on the river edge, over a luscious patch of green grass, a strand of green grass sticking lazily out the corner of his lip as he stared blankly out to the watery horizon. His right leg was bend at the knee, foot planted firmly on the ground, his left leg positioned under the risen knee, his right arm lay safely between his midriff and his right leg whilst his left hand sat idly over his left knee. He turned his head to look at the new intruder that approached him and smiled when he realised it was Fionn._

_The angel stood shyly a few feet away from the demon as he offered a watery smile, his eyes trying but failing to hide the pain that he held inside. Malamis patted the ground before him and the angel soon complied as he all but ran and fell to his knees, letting the darker man take him into his arms. "Malamis, I can't, I can't be wedded to princess Uzumaki, I just can't do, I need you by my side, I want you by my side. Please don't let them take me away from you, please Malamis, I cannot do it."_

"_Hush my angel, no one is taking you away from me, I wouldn't let them, you're too precious for me to let go, please my love do not cry, you know I hate to see you so down. Love, please, if this is to be our last days alone, please do not be so sad." The coaxing voice was gentle but firm as the angel cried. A small kiss on the forehead and Malamis fell quiet, knowing full well that this was the only time that Fionn would ever let himself cry, never again would the angel ever shed a tear, a silent promise that the angel had vowed and another that the demon too had promised when he saw the pain in the clear blue eyes that he fell in love with._

_After a few hours of small talk and keeping each other company, the children came to play in the river and with the nice couple. After a few games of hide and seek, splashing each other with water, playing with a ball and general messing about, Fionn fell on the grass and watched as the children and Malamis played tag. Currently Malamis was chasing the kids as they evaded his mock attempts at catching them, he fell on his knees a couple of times tripling over his feet and flailing his hands as he tried to stay standing but the image only proved to amuse the viewers as the blonde fell un-ceremonially in a heap of limbs and robes onto the dusty shore. Childish giggles and shrieks burst through the air as Malamis send an arm out and grabbed the closest child before throwing him over his shoulder, standing up and running around, the small bundle shouted for help from his friends as he attempted not to laugh and at the same time pull away from Malamis, the others only laughed harder as they run away from Malamis before stopping at a safe distance to watch and laugh at the disgrace of their friend._

_Fionn watched from his spot on the sidelines, laugher escaping his lips as he watched the scene before him, amusement mixed with delight as he realised that if they ever had a child, Malamis would make a great father. A small sharp pain shot through his heart at the awareness of the thought. Quickly he turned away as he recognized that Malamis would indeed be a great father but that the children would not be his to share, as he would have his own children with princess Uzumaki. He stood up, sudden jealousy for Malamis future unknown bride flooded through his veins and the sight of Malamis holding a child did not elevate his feelings of distaste._

_Malamis stopped spinning as he felt a sudden chill in the air. He placed child back on the ground and ruffled his hair before turning to go back to Fionn but he stopped as he came up with an empty sight, he looked around but there was no sign of the angel anywhere. "Hey, guys, where is the angel?" The small ones looked around themselves, looks of confusion were shared before they shrugged and concluded that they didn't know either. A small hand shot into the air as a little girl jumped on the spot, her light gingery hair held lightly in buns at each side of her head, her fringe stuck out gently as it framed her small baby round face._

_Malamis crouched down so that he could level the height with the smallest member of the group as he smiled, encouraging her to speak. "I was with prince Fionn, yep, yep, he was laughin' wit' me when you was makin' the circles with Mito, yep. He was happy, but then he fell quiet and I was confused coz no one else was quiet and he got angry, yep I saw him, he looked away from you and then walked away, yep walked away. He sure was angry, yep, yep." She nodded her head a couple of times as though to clarify the words she spoke, Malamis bit into his lip before smiling and tapping her on her nose, she giggles before she run off with the others, it was getting dark, they had to return home._

_Malamis stood, he could feel the wind picking up strength as the weather grew colder, he looked towards the castle, in the direction that would hold the gardens, he knew that Fionn would have found his refuge there. He ached to go and meet the angel but he stood his ground as he looked up at the slowly turning grey sky as thought it held an answer to the question he wasn't quiet sure about._

_0000_

_It was the last day of Fionn's 'freedom', Malamis stood by the riverside, his eyes fell blindly on the rushing waters as they made their way downstream. The children had long gone home for their supper and the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, Fionn had not come to meet him, he knew he wouldn't, it would be too painful to say goodbye, even with the naïve white lies, promises of always being together, he knew that the angel didn't believe in them, no matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't stay together._

"_But just to hold you one last time, I would have been able to be content, not happy, but sane enough to live." A whisper, just a whisper that fell to the wind, kept to the wind and never for ears to hear. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, to hate, to destroy something, but he knew better, he knew it was not his place, he was not the one suffering the most, he deserved the pain, it was his fault._

_Warm arms snaked around his middle and slowly a body pressed against his back, he stiffened momentarily but relaxed into the hug as he let himself go for now. "My love, I…" a hand moved up and pressed onto his lips, sealing the words that were to come out._

"_Just us, nothing else," Fionn's voice was calm, he buried his face into the robes of his love before inhaling deeply but soundlessly, and then he let his arms drop to his side. Malamis turned around and took him into his arms, burying his face into the crock of his pale neck as Fionn wound his arms around his neck bringing their bodies closer together, his chin resting gently over Malamis's head as though he was holding a child._

_Slowly he pulled away and backed down onto the ground, bringing Malamis with him capturing his lips on a small first kiss. He pulled back in and took another taste of the lips, more confidence as the kiss lasted longer, little by little the kisses intensified as the two put more and more of themselves into each other. Fionn pulled back in body but continued to kiss Malamis as his hands worked quickly and pulled robes from the bigger body, unaware of Fionn's intentions, Malamis pulled away and frowned as he looked at his angel as said angel looked rather frustrated at the interruption._

"_What are you doing, my Love?" his voice was cautious._

"_If I cannot have you for life, I will have you all tonight… and with hope I will bare your child." Fionn offered quickly as he placed a hand on his abdomen. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw the longing look that crossed Malamis's eyes as they fell on the hand that covered his middle._

_A smile pulled at his lips as Malamis thought of the idea of having a child with Fionn but the smile didn't quiet reach his eyes, as the statement made fell connection with his consciousness. "My love, we cannot. I could not." His eyes raced back to meet the clear colour of his angel, the change in the orbs was immediate as they glowed from happiness to anger in a few seconds._

"_And why may I ask, can we not? Do I repulse you so much? Where those words of love a lie just like your promises?" His fists clenched, his voice was a deadly whisper._

_Malamis shook his head in both sadness and anger towards himself, "No my Love, my love for you is true, but it's because of that love that I cannot bed you, as much as I would like to have you by my side in spirit, mind and body as well as title, I cannot let you taint your body for my sake. You must enter matrimony pure, your title requires it." He turned away, blocking from view the hurt that was evident on Fionn's face._

"_To hell with my title, if I cannot have you, I shall have something of you, do not refuse me this. I cannot bear to think that you will impregnate another when I can have your child. Oh Malamis, can you not see, we would make such a beautiful child, and you will be such a wonderful father. I can have you by my side even if it's not in my bed, I will have you in my sight, and I will be able to see you raise our child. Malamis, please,"_

_Malamis melted, he fell into his lover's arms as he grasped for perception. "My Love, you paint such a pretty picture, but you know it will not be so. As soon as you have our child they will take him from you, the child will not be legitimate, and it will break your heart, I cannot bear to see you so sad, you will certainly die if you are refused our child like that. Please do not ask me to kill our son, please my Love. If it is another you cannot bear for me to wed, do not fear my devotion only lies with you. But I cannot comply with your request, I cannot make you suffer all the more than I already have."_

_Fionn stood up pushing away from the darker man, he looked down, his eyes cold, "So what do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to be happy, my angel."_

"_Without you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see." With that, the angel turned and walked away..._


	2. Agains

**Chapter One**

**Agains…**

"Your majesty, do be careful, we do not need you falling sick at a time like this."

"Oh Teacher, you worry too much, I will be fine."

"But your majesty, you do not like water. As a fox you must stay away from it, it can really hurt you… your majesty, are you listening to me?"

"Ai, ai I heard you Iruka, I know I myself do not like water, and I know myself can be weakened by the liquid, but hey you are an angel of the water, so why don't you enjoy what I cannot."

"I am not here to enjoy myself your majesty, I am here to keep guard over you." Iruka protested in irritation, pulling his robes as he made to go after the blonde. "Your majesty, your aunt will not be happy about this if she finds out you're playing out here once again. You know how the humans are when they find out who you are."

"Then for all that is good Iruka, stop calling me 'your majesty', I look like any other human child playing in the water at first glance. Withhold your constant outburst people will not have to look our way." Naruto supplied over his shoulder, completely ignoring the older man although he knew that said man was bright red, fury and embarrassment being the dominant emotions playing on his face.

"Good gods Naru, you're just like your Mother, completely disregarding the norms and regulations." Iruka flopped on the nearest rock, giving up on chasing after the youth.

The seventeen year old stopped and turned to the brunette. "I'm like my mother, Iruka… tell me more of my mother, aunty Eris will not talk of my parents. I want to know them."

Iruka looked up startled but looked away just as quickly, his eyes hardening. "It is not my place to speak of your parents, but don't worry young sire, your parents were great. The reason people do not speak of them is that it hurts too much. But they were great, a perfect couple." His voice was dead quiet not leaving room for argument but the younger boy didn't accept that as he swiftly made his way back to the shore, his balance perfect as he took the required stepping stones.

"That is not what I asked you. I want to know about my parents, not about your pointless excuses."

"Naru, please, you must understand that this is not my place, I have no right to break the vow of silence." Iruka pleaded as he bit down on his lips, "I hate having to hide things from you, your mother was very kind to me and having to keep you from knowing about him only makes it harder for me, I feel like I'm not only letting you down but I feel like I am also letting him down. But we have been vowed into silence for strict reasons. I'm sorry, perhaps when you're older, you will understand."

"When I'm older I will understand… what a lot of bull. You know as well as I do that no one is going to inform me about anything, why do you people keep hiding me? They are my parents for heaven's sake I have more than a right to know of them, and to know what happened to them. I need to know!" Iruka shrunk back from the enraged blonde as he advanced on him; although the youth was a few inches shorter than him, he could still feel the strength radiating from him. He opened his mouth to argue but Naruto only narrowed his eyes in warning, Iruka closed his mouth and looked away. "Go to hell!"

"Naruto?" The brunette turned to look at the blonde, confusion and fear clouding his eyes instantly as he watched the prince turn away and walk purposely towards the forest. "Naru, where are you going?" Iruka called taking shaky steps to follow.

"Away from you all - I need to find answers." The blonde shot back over his shoulder, disappearing behind the shadows before Iruka could do anything.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, he run as fast I he humanly could and soon came to the entrance that engulfed the smaller male, but he knew that Naruto was long gone. He had the training and powers to disappear from the face of the earth if he so pleased. "Oh Naruto," The prince did this often enough, being deprived of his parents made him somewhat sulky over the years and he was not easily calmed now that he was older and wiser. Nevertheless, the fact that Naruto was experienced and completely capable of defending himself, didn't assuage Iruka's worry, giving that now he had the dooming feeling that Naruto wasn't coming back until he got the answers that he wanted, and those answers were most definitely hard to find.

_0000_

"Sasuke, come on. I'm exhausted let us go home." The young girl called out as she looked around the shadows and looming trees, her pink hair blowing gently over her eyes as the evening breeze blew through the entwining guardians of the forest.

"You go home Sakura, I'm training." Came the cold reply from somewhere in the darkness and echoed in the stirring silence before being broken by a low whinge.

"But Sasuke darling, we came together; it is only fitting that we should go back together." Sakura supplied gently in a sugar sweet voice.

"No Sakura, I came alone, you followed me. It is only fitting that you take yourself home and let me continue with my training and meditating."

"It's ok I can wait for you." Sakura moved, ready to makeshift a seat for her to take place in. "Just be sure to hurry up Sasuke."

Silence was her only response; she let a smile pull at her lips as she found a tree with an uplifted root to give her a place to rest. She took a few steps forward before she was send flying back onto the floor as Sasuke appeared from nowhere and crossed his arms, his glare trained on her face. "Sasuke, you frightened me-"

"You seem to misunderstand me, I never asked you to go; I told you to go. As in, if you do not do as I say, I will kill you." The voice was a venomous whisper as his eyes clouded over into a red hue, but before the girl could respond, he disappeared back into the green and brown leaves.

Sakura let her bottom lip quiver before taking hold of it between her teeth, standing up, shaking her head slightly and wiping down on her attire. "That's alright Sasuke, I will wait for you at home. But please do not be too late." She paused in her departure but only received silence as she waited for some form of answer. Shaking her head once again, she walked back onto the path that led out of the small clearing and towards the castle.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he heard the last wisps of Sakura leaving the forest. Slowly he leaned against the tree trunk, crossed his legs over the tree branch and let his eyelids flutter close as he fell into another cycle of meditation. All sounds became distinctive as the raven focused in everything and nothing at the same time. The gentle wind that played and carried the leaves, the creaking and gentle singing of the trees, the communing of the small forest animals that still inhabited the green woodland, the descending of the sun and the readiness of the forest to fall into slumber. He let his eyes open as he fell back down to the earth, making his way to the clearing where he could get a clear view of the sky. He allowed himself to smile once again as he rested his body onto the soft earth and stared onto the velvety darkness. "Gods, it's so perfect." Shuffling leaves brought his head snapping into the air before he levitated the rest of his body inches over the ground. His senses peeked as they strained to detect the intrusion but the forest fell back into calm.

A few moments and Sasuke began to shut down his alarms, a closer muffled gasp and Sasuke rested the ball of his foot on the ground before kicking off, twisting and landing on a defensive stance. A few seconds later and ball of robes fell through the leaves overhead and landed a few feet away from the dark boy. A low groan escaped the unmoving rabble before beginning to squirm and struggle. "Oh gods, this is just my luck, why must I be so stupid as to go without food for so long. Jeez and I have gold to buy, but no stupid grandparents have to put guards on the fucking look out. And this forest holds nothing edible; people down here must be so miserly as to maintain poisonous crops so that no one can eat them. Gods!!" Sasuke pulled back in startled amusement as he listened to the wrapping moan. Slowly, the robes of deep blue and light orange lining began to un-rabble and form the perfect shape of a blonde boy.

Sasuke continued to watch as the teenager fought with the sleeves of his robes, and tried to get his attire in order before squeaking into a halt and letting his eyes take in the other presence, before falling into another burst of moaning and swearing. "Oh for fucks sake, all my training goes out the window when my stomach goes on a fucking outbreak. This is so fucking great, and heavens knows how long he's been there watching me as I make a fucking fool of myself. Gods I am so stupid, how in hell was born to be so damn fucking careless, and he is fucking hot, no doubt he's perfect in every other way but look at that sexiness-" Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth as he saw the blush quickly ascend the pale skin, indicating that he was speaking out loud, again.

Looking around himself quickly Naruto stood up straight and sent a hand behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. He burst into manic laughter as he slowly began to walk sideways. "Well, bye." He bent his knees before flying into the trees over head.

"Hey wait, don't go." Sasuke found himself following the blonde before he could analyse his actions. He had the youth in his sights but seemed unable to catch up to him, he knew that only by some miracle he would be able to get his target but still he continued, hoping against hope that the miracle would take place.

They flew from tree branch to tree branch, neither being able to obtain what they wanted, but only seemed to be going in circles. Sasuke obtained the upper hand when Naruto stopped for a few seconds to look for an exit, but the advantage wasn't much as the blonde vigorously moved away yet again. Still, the fates seemed to favour him that evening as the blonde lost his footing and went tumbling to the ground, unfortunately for the raven, he too followed suit and tumbled right after the bigger male but on the bright side Sasuke landed exactly on the blonde as he turned onto his back, ready to resume his escape.

"Well, this is new." Sasuke pulled slowly up, lifting his head from the broad-ish chest, his arms holding him up as they rested on the ground at either side on the blonde, his legs were straddling the nervous youth as startled blue orbs looked anywhere but the dark eyes that watched him.

"It is certainly different," Naruto looked up, his eyes changing into a more playful glint.

"It certainly is," Sasuke smirked back, then a small yelp escaped his lips as the blonde bolted and flipped them around so that he was laying on top of the smaller man.

"But I don't like being on the bottom." Naruto whispered huskily.

"I'll keep that in mind." The raven replied in an equal breathless huskiness.

In a swift motion, the prince scooped down and crushed his lips to Sasuke's before jumping to his feet. "I'll be seeing you."

"No wait! I can help you!" Naruto stopped but didn't turn around. "You need to eat, to rest and to change. I'll give you what you want." His voice dropped a jot but still held a tint of desperation.

Naruto turned around and faced the smaller youth, whom stood straighter as he looked into the blue eyes. The blonde took a few slow steps and approached him once again. "Everything?" he let his eyes trail the length of the slender body, his eyebrow lifting in a suggestive manner as he met the dark eyes once more.

"Everything," Sasuke nodded, a smile rising to his lips.

Naruto smiled back. "Why?" He moved forward, placing his hand against the tree behind Sasuke, his breath caressing the pale skin.

"Put it this way, I am used to the courting of both males and females… but none have been able to court me like you have." The raven shamelessly pressed his body against the bigger one that blocked his way out, and then pressed his growing pressure against the blonde's hip to prove his final point.

"Oh I see," Naruto pushed right back, this time both hands against were set against the trunk to block any possible exit; then he promptly pushed his entire body against the raven, capturing his lips and dropping his hands to the slender waist; pushing upwards at the smaller body, lifting him of the ground so that he seemed taller and deepening the hungry kiss. Sasuke in turn wound his legs around the wider waist and encircles his arms around the blonde's neck pulling them closer together.

"Sweetheart!" A shrill shook across the forest joining the moans and gasped that had been the only sounds of life in the darkness. Naruto pulled back in bewilderment as he looked around to see what the cause was. "Darling, where are you? You promised you wouldn't be long."

"Ah shit, will she never let me be?" Sasuke unwound his legs from Naruto but didn't otherwise pull away.

"An admirer?" The blonde questioned in amusement.

"More like an infinite pest that will not die." The raven supplied easily but his eyes betrayed his easy-manner, proving his irritation.

"Is she pretty?" The smirk only widened on the taller youth.

"Why?" Sasuke looked into the blue eyes, suspicion and somewhat jealousy rising within him as he tried to see a sign of infidelity.

"Just need to know if I have any competition." Naruto supplied swiftly, missing the dark looks that crossed the other seventeen year old.

"No she isn't anything special." Sasuke let out with a smile.

"You may not think so, but everyone is special in their own way… she is special to someone." Naruto whispered into the pale skin as the screams got closer.

"I see." Sasuke replied after a few seconds, his eyes showing his surprise.

A squeak alerted the two that the third person had finally found her quest. "What are you doing to my sweetheart?" Sakura shrieked as she saw the two boys locked against the tree her mind instantly blocking the clearest conclusion and deciding that the blonde was harming the raven.

"Oh, for all the Darkness, I do not belong to you." Sasuke pulled away, his anger already getting the best of him as he moved and began to advance on the smaller girl.

"But S-"

"But nothing you deep dim-witted imbecile; I do not belong to you and never will. I would rather go through a thousand hells and die in millions of anguish manners than be with you… or end up in a loveless marriage… especially with you." Sasuke moved closer on the pink haired girl, his fingers itchy and inching towards her exposed throat.

Naruto laughed out making the two others pause for a second but Sasuke continued his assault. "Now, what did I tell you about being special? Besides why kill her now, it's much more fun to torment her." The blonde took his place behind the smaller man and placed his own gloved hands above the gloved ones that almost reached the creamy target. Gently he began to stir the hands away until they encircled around the smaller youth's own waist and that way he too hugged the raven as he kept his arms over the other's own. "Now little one, go home before I release him." Naruto shooed gently as though speaking to a small child, his eyes full of playful amusement. Sakura frowned as she shook her head ready to argue but instead relaxed her face muscles before frowning again, this time in confusion and turned to leave, walking a little of before fully taking her eyes away from the couple and complying with the request.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sasuke turned in the arms that hanged loosely around his waist.

"Easy… perhaps I will teach you someday but right now, you owe me dinner." Naruto smirked as he pushed down for another small kiss then pulled away and bowed at the waist. "Now your highness, please lead the way." He flourished his arms as he kept his eyes on the dark orbs that swam in glee.

Sasuke bowed his head and put his hand in the offered gloved hand. "As you wish, good Lord," Gentle laughter escaped his lips anew before walking down the path that Sakura had used only minutes earlier.

_0000_

Naruto looked away from the window as he felt the new presence in the great hall. His eyes met those of the young prince of the demons as he made his way to the blonde. "Hey, thanks for the clothes, simple and dark, it comes in handy for my escape." Naruto laughed as he subconsciously wiped down at the dark shirt.

"You're leaving me?" Sasuke asked softly as he reached the window.

"I have to, I'm on the run. I cannot risk you getting hurt. Besides, I need you here for when I come back. So don't go getting any ideas of coming with me." Naruto put his hand up as Sasuke opened his lips to argue; the raven frowned before closing his mouth again.

"Fine, but at least come and eat so you can gain your strength." Sasuke entwined their fingers before pulling at his hand and directing him to the kitchen.

Naruto smiled as he tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand. Following after the smaller youth, he let his eyes wander around the corridor that they were travelling down. It was like the great hall at his aunt's castle but this one was darker and empty, with doors every once in a while and pictures of most likely family members. After passing through some more corridors, they came to the kitchen, which was surprisingly brighter. Naruto soon found out that the cook was the main reason to this fact. She was friendly and motherly and seemed to be the only sign of warmth that Sasuke received.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sasuke looked up expectedly as the blonde made his way to the table were two dishes and a goblet, were cooling.

"Yeah, I would want to see you for a little while longer." Naruto nodded quickly a grin plastering to his lips as he pulled a chair out and offered it to the raven. Sasuke complied pulling the chair under him a little more and a little closer to his angel prince.

Naruto sat down to eat, taking his time as his eyes focused on the raven as he lay his head down on the table and watched the other eat. Sasuke took to chewing his bottom lip as his eyes took everything that made Naruto's features: the way he spooned the soup, the way he hardly opened his lips yet was able to eat the contents of the silverware without a spillage, the manner in which he sat straight and made no move to shift his position, the manner in which the tip of his pink tongue licked quickly at his lips searching for any uncontrolled piece of food, the way he took the goblet in elegant grace and brought it to his lips taking small sips but never breaking eye contact.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Naruto smirked once he was done, Sasuke smiled before burying his face in the folds of his arms, hiding his blush.

"I'll meet you in my room, just two doors down on the left when you walk out this door." The dark prince pushed his chair back, and nodded to one of the doors on the west. He bent slightly when he stood right next to the blonde, pecked him on the cheek and then left.

_0000_

Sasuke let his breath drift into the night air, he narrowed his eyes; one year, one year past and he had yet to see those beautiful eyes that he had fallen in love with or tasted those lips that muttered those sweet words… and felt those hands that made his skin crawl with unearthly sensations.

_The blonde walked into the dim bedchambers, he lets his eyes adjust to the darkness before making his way to the other person inside. Sasuke stood by the French doors that led to the balcony, one of the doors was slightly open letting the zephyr in to billow the curtains, a black semitransparent material that seems to fit the room well. He stood behind the shorter male and planted a kiss on the exposed pale skin on the curve of his neck, just behind the ear. Smiling at the small sign that escapes the raven, Naruto walks past him and pushes the door wider; walking through it, he steps into the balcony and takes in the full force of the wind. He places his hands against the cool stone edge before looking back and beckoned the paler youth to join him, Sasuke complies with a smile, stepping out and letting the moon bathe him, he is bare foot, wearing lose black trousers and a long black cloak over his shoulders, his pale torso exposed to the eyes of whoever wanted to see; Naruto smiled gently as he took in the sight, before looking out to the forest, he let his eyes wander across the view as he felt arms wrap around him. He pushed back slightly, sinking into the feeling that was the body of the dark prince, before pulling away and turning to Sasuke._

"_Be mine."_

"_Of course," Sasuke smiled before frowning as he let his eyes concentrate in the deep blue orbs, he reached out slowly but he missed his target as the blonde fell back into the darkness, leaving a silent goodbye for the wind to cradle._


End file.
